Future
by hetalia is LOVE
Summary: After the game, John finds himself back on Earth with his matesprit. What will his father think of Sollux, and what kind of future will they have on Earth together? Some cute JohnSol because there isn't anywhere near enough of it. Slight plot I guess?


Morning sunlight glinted through the glass, pinkish and pale gold. The blankets were warm, and you felt safe. Really safe. All the possible problems that could be caused by the body cuddled up to yours were the farthest thing from your mind. His head was resting on your shoulder, arm flung across your stomach and legs tangled with yours. Endgame, back on Earth it would seem. Humans and trolls alike were waking up in a restored America, the horrors of Sburb finally left behind.

Together outside of dream bubbles was something you had hardly dared hope for. But that was back in the Medium. Now you were back someplace where you didn't have to worry about being killed by monstrous aliens, and the thought of Sollux in Washington was so unbelievable it made you laugh. Within a couple of moments, you were laughing hysterically because you were _alive_ and your troll boyfriend was in _Washington_ with you.

The laughing made your sides ache and the noise woke Sollux up, who sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Do you want to tell me what's so damn funny, JN?" Though his tone of voice was mock-grumpy, an amused smile was already making its way onto his face.

"We survived...the game...and now you're...in Washington," you gasp, still laughing. "What are we gonna do? I mean...trolls aren't exactly a common occurrence here. Oh my God, Sol."

Catching your breath, you kissed him. It only took a second for Sollux's arms to snake around your neck and pull you closer. He was all sharp angles and biting sarcasm, but his lips were so soft and the playful way he said "Flushed for you, idiot," were so much sweeter and genuine than you would've thought the Gemini was capable of.

"We could always just stay right here forever," Sollux muttered against your lips. "What's a guy gotta do to spend time with his matesprit?"

"We'll have plenty of time," you promised. "But I want to see, do you think my dad's here?" If this truly was a rebuilt Earth, with all of you alive and without any of the injuries you sustained while fighting Lord English, your dad should be alive. For all you knew, he could be downstairs making breakfast.

Realization dawning on him, Sollux suddenly looked rather embarrassed. "Right. I'm such a dumbass. Of course you wanna see if your human lusus is here. Fuck, sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," you soothed, pressing another light kiss to his lips. "I'm happy to see you too. But we should probably figure out where everyone else is and stuff..." Nodding, your matesprit agreed. "That's a good idea. Who knows where everyone else was dropped? And if FF and the others who died were brought back or not." Smirking, he added "No doubt KK's flipping his shit right now."

Slowly, you got out of bed and wandered downstairs with Sollux, still in your rumpled god tier pajamas. Admittedly a bit nervous about what you might find, you reached out and grabbed his hand. He squeezed back reassuringly, nudging you forwards toward the kitchen. Pausing in the doorway, you took a deep breath and dropped Sollux's hand, running into your father's arms.

It was a couple of minutes later when you remembered your matesprit standing awkwardly in the doorway, trying futilely to make his shirt seem a little less rumpled than it really was. Gesturing to the psionic, you said "Dad, this is my friend Sollux. Sollux, this is my dad."

Looking up from his t-shirt, Sollux smiled that crooked smile you loved so much and wandered over to where you were standing. Casually wrapping one arm around your waist, oblivious to the fact that you were turning bright red, he said "Hey, John's lusus."

Your dad raised one eyebrow at the greeting, but nodded and replied "Hello, Sollux," seemingly unfazed by both the fact that Sollux was clearly not human and the hand dangerously close to your ass. "Always a pleasure to meet one of John's friends," he added, glancing down.

Noticing the glance as you knew he would, Sollux's face almost immediately flushed honey-colored. "Oh, shit. I forgot humans don't all..._fuck_! Did I just...? Why am I such a grubfucking douchebag?" Removing his arm from your waist, he bit his lip anxiously, looking to you for help.

Unsure what to do first to remedy the situation, you attempt to placate Sollux, saying "No, no, it's fine. It's fine, Sol. I was gonna have to tell him at some point anyway." Now your father looked a bit concerned, and a quiet "Sorry" came from your boyfriend, prompting both of you to look at him. His usual smirk was absent and his tone of voice was completely serious, missing his usual brand of sarcastic playfulness.

Not stopping to think about it first, you blurt out "Dad, I didn't do the introductions properly. This is Sollux, my _boyfriend_." Sensing Sollux's remaining nervousness, you lean up and kiss him quickly, still blushing vividly.

Smiling gently, your dad only nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Sollux," he said. "John, thank you for telling me. I'm glad you're happy and I am so, so proud of you."

"You too," Sollux replied, visibly relaxing. Tentatively, he slid his arm around you again, this time a bit above your waist. "I'll be the best damn matesprit ever, don't worry," he assured. "I feel as scarlet for John as its possible to be. You can't get any redder."

Satisfied, and a bit amused by his response, your dad chuckled and said, "Alright, Sollux. You seem like a fine young man, there's no need to be nervous around me. Do you boys want pancakes?"

You could see your matesprit's face going yellow again, but his grin had returned. Glad that problem had been resolved so quickly, you nodded and sat down. Judging by the mischievous look on his face, Sollux considered sitting on your lap, but took the seat beside you.

After breakfast, you received messages from the rest of your friends. Everyone had wound up somewhere in the U.S. and plans were made to meet up at your house in a few days. Once your dad heard the news and agreed to hosting your friends for a few days, seemingly anticipating the next question, he smiled warmly and said "You're welcome to stay as long as you want, Sollux. I know I was only introduced to you this morning, but John seems to absolutely adore you, and I heard that you and your friends'...lusii are nowhere to be found. If you'd like, there's always a place for you in this household, son."

Jaw dropping, Sollux removed his glasses to better stare incredulously, and asked "You're serious? You'd let me stay?" To his credit, your father didn't react to the mismatched eyes meeting his gaze, and simply nodded.

"Then, yeah. Doubt JN could live without me anyway. Guess I'm just too awesome," he teased, nudging you slightly. You didn't protest, glad to see an upswing in his mood. Sollux's personality was unpredictable to say the least, but you were always relieved to see him being more snarky and confident.

"Mhmm, you're the greatest matesprit a lowly human like myself could hope to have," you teased right back, sticking your tongue out at him.

"Damn right I am," Sollux said, surprising you with a kiss. "And you're stuck with me."

Yeah, you think you can definitely get used to this. Sollux was rude and snarky, he was self-deprecating and sad. He was badass at hacking and coding, but had some of the worst social skills you had ever seen. He was introverted, but once you broke through his walls, was actually chatty sometimes. He was fiercely loyal and liked to cuddle. His kisses were sweet and soft, needy and comforting all at once. Sollux got silly when he was tired, and had a tendency to flop down on top of you. He whispered in your ear to see you squirm, and laid down with his head in your lap and his laptop on his stomach to code. He'd let you steal his glasses and stare into his eyes or wear his t-shirts. Sollux liked to explain things to you, like his coding or aspects of Alternian culture. He smiled playfully and bit his lower lip when he was especially focused. He was embarrassed the first time he talked to you post-game because of his lisp.

Sollux Captor wasn't perfect, but you loved him anyway.


End file.
